Fire and Ice
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Eles eram tudo um para o outro e nunca se perderiam. - Livro e Série.


Nome: Fire and Ice

Autor: Fla Doomday

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: K+

Formato: Ficlet/Short-Fic

Fandom: Game of Thrones

Ship: Jon/Arya

Capa: -

Link: -

Spoilers: não, até onde sei.

Observações: estou baseando minha fic em algumas teorias que vi pelo caminho em fórum/tumblr/livros/pessoas. Sigo o seriado e spoilers dos livros, mas não tenho TANTA certeza do que falo.

Sinopse: Eles eram tudo um para o outro e nunca se perderiam.

**I Challenge de Ficlets:** _item – inverno_ **Bônus:** _Realidade Alternativa_ **Bônus Duplo:** _Fic de GoT_.

**I Challenge de Short-Fics:** **Tema: Proibido** _Item: fogo_ **Bônus:** _Se a fic participar de algum Projeto do Fórum_.

**Projeto Férias!**

**N.A.:** _Essa fic é pequena, e me veio num rompante assustador, sério! Sorry se vocês esperam algo grande desse casal aqui, ela é pequena e talvez até fofa demais... ahauahuahuahua_

_Participante do I Challenge de Ficlets, do I Challenge de Shot-Fics e do Projeto Férias, tudo do fórum Papeis Avulsos!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

_por Fla Doomsday_

_Jon_.

Não haveria explicações para os pensamentos que ele tinha. Jon nunca deixaria de sentir falta dela, e talvez fosse por isso que nunca deixara de procurá-la. E fora sua insistência, sua força, sua crença que a encontrara. Fora seu destino ser o fogo que derreteria tudo ao redor de Winterfell, que colocaria medo nas veias dos inimigos. Seu fogo, seu legado que colocariam Arya novamente em seu caminho.

Ela continuava pequena, continua selvagem. Os olhos cinza continuavam violentos e raivosos, mas para ele aqueles olhos significavam liberdade. Olhos que ele via que poderiam incendiar o mundo, que poderiam tomar o mundo sem grandes batalhas, caso assim quisessem. E Jon, talvez, nunca tivesse desistido de Arya por isso. Talvez nunca tivesse parado de procurá-la, mesmo quando todos lhe diziam que era errado, que ela estava morta. Não, Jon sentia em suas veias que Arya estava viva.

E agora, provara. O fogo que era de sua descendência, lhe deixara trazê-la de volta. Matara os inimigos que a tinham, e lá estava ela envolta por seus braços, enquanto Jon via por cima da cabeça dela o fogo rodeá-los. E isso o deixava alegre. Apertava-a contra si, segurava-a com força. Nunca mais deixaria que Arya escapasse. Ela era sua irmã, sua melhor amiga, sua cúmplice, sua... _tudo_.

_Arya_.

Sua matilha nunca mais se reunira, e ela sentia o sangue ferver com isso. Era prisioneira, eles apenas a queriam ali por vantagem. Porém, sabia que ele nunca a deixaria presa por muito tempo. Não, logo Jon viria. Logo ele a buscaria. A encontraria.

Ouvira rumores sobre ele a buscar, caçá-la para levá-la de volta para sua casa; mesmo que não quisesse voltar. Não quisesse títulos, não quisesse a casa que lhe faria sofrer de saudades. Ela queria apenas ele, apenas seu irmão, seu amigo, seu tão querido Jon.

Sabia que o inverno era sua casa, sabia que ele fazia parte de seu sangue e de sua vida. O inverno abrigava sua loba e mantinha Arya no caminho certo, era quase como se ela o controlasse. E foi então que viu fogo, o fogo que a libertava, que a deixava livre. E logo o fogo parecia consumi-la, mantendo o inverno apenas para ela, para que ela ficasse forte, fosse novamente a loba mais forte e corajosa da matilha.

Viu os olhos dele a mirarem com alegria, com prazer, com satisfação. E o abraçou, não importando-se com a sujeira de suas roupas e pele ou com o sangue das roupas dele. Precisava abraçar Jon, precisava que ele fosse seu poço de lembranças de um bom tempo; mesmo que esse tempo não mais fosse voltar.

Ele era um lobo de sua matilha, e sempre seria. E Arya sentia o fogo, mas quando estava abraçada à Jon, sentindo-o lhe apertar, o inverno que tanto era seu, o inverno que lhe deixava viva, era o mesmo inverno que ele era para si. Algo comum, um lar, a segurança de estar bem. E ali eles poderiam queimar quanto fosse, nunca mais deixariam um ao outro.

_Fim._


End file.
